Longing
by Bellatrix and Loki. . .BAZINGA
Summary: The Norse Gods have kept their secret and desires at bay for too long. It is not until the God of Thunder takes a daring risk that finally breaks the infamous Loki Laufeyson that we all know as The God of Mischief.


**LONGING**

The God of Mischief and The God of Thunder

Angst / Romance / Erotica

The Norse Gods have kept their secret and desires at bay for too long. It is not until the God of Thunder takes a daring risk that finally breaks the infamous Loki Laufeyson that we all know as The God of Mischief.

An erotic fan-fiction by ItsBondageLoki

They had him. Loki Laufeyson, the infamous God of Mischief and cause of the terrible destruction upon Midgard. Now bound in Asgard and stripped off his magick, Loki was sentenced to isolated imprisonment by Odin, his so-called father, until the troubled Aesir can swear an oath of redemption - to turn away from his poisonous ways and megalomaniac lust.

"I refuse" said the raven-haired, pale-skinned God, standing proud before Odin; the hatred in his piercing look bearing into the eye of the AllFather.

There was an intense silence; perhaps in the hopes that the Jotun would change his mind and accept this chance. Loki was not a threat any longer and was greatly weakened from the war he had waged upon Earth that backfired, but the God arrogantly refused to see himself as vulnerable.

A saddened voice broke the silence, "**Brother, please reconsider...**"

Loki's cold gaze never left Odin as he grudgingly spoke once more in a hateful yet calm tone, rejecting Thor's presence.

"**I refuse.**"

The God of Thunder remained by the entrance with his Hammer, Mjolnir, in hand, as the Asgardian guards released the trickster God off his bonds.

The antagonizing Lord of Chaos smirked as the guards turned their backs on him, bowed to Thor and swiftly left the chamber. The doors were slammed shut leaving the once-close Gods alone.

Loki remained calm, not flinching nor backing away as Thor threw Mjolnir to the ground and stormed towards the younger.

"**Is this what you wanted?**" he demanded, furiously, grasping Loki by his shoulders and forcing him to look into his eyes.

In response, Loki merely smirked, observing from the slightly swollen and bloodshot sapphires that Thor had, indeed, been crying, and from the strong smell of booze, he was indulging himself in drink to deal with the pain.

The trickster snarled in response, "**Do not touch me**" before shrugging himself from Thor's grasp and smirking in disgust, "**Turned to drink now, have we?**"

Loki placidly strolled away from Thor as he observed the chamber. The dim candles gave the largish room an eerie atmosphere. It was a pleasant Asgardian chamber, though lacking in windows and bland in colour. This was to be his prison - his punishment for the mayhem and deaths he caused on Midgard.

Thor watched the younger God intently with his jaw clenched, and Loki did not miss this; chuckling lightly as he leaned against the stone wall in a bored manner with an arrogant smile playing at his lips.

**"So, this is to be my punishment? To spend some quality time in solitude?**" he laughed, his gaze continuing to explore the room, briefly falling upon the distressed Thor as he added with a wide grin, "**It does not seem that bad, does it, brother?**"

Thor was upon him again; his hand at the side of Loki's neck; staring intensely at the younger 'brother'. Unarmed and without magick, Loki merely frowned at the older half-sibling and swatted his grasp away from his neck, which only provoked the God of Thunder to grab his wrist; his piercing gaze never leaving Loki's eyes.

"**Father is giving you a chance. Why do you not accept it? Why can things not go back to the way they-?**"

"**-and _what_, Thor? Go back to being second best, pushed aside and unappreciated!?**" spat Loki, defensively shoving Thor in the chest in an attempt to get his grip off of him.

"**As I said before...**" Loki growled through gritted teeth, "**I refuse.**"

Loki winced as his struggling wrists were restraining and slammed back either side of him against the wall. A look of shock passed his emerald eyes. He despised not having the control and how dare this oaf lay his hands on him?

"**No, brother, please, listen to me**," Thor continued in despair, despite Loki's struggles, "We never thought of you this way. You were always loved... You have always been my very best! Why can you not see this?"

The younger God stared wide-eyed at Thor for a moment; his gaze manic and obviously filled with much internal turmoil. A small smile graced Thor's unshaven face in hope that Loki would understand, but instead, he was received with a cold, cruel remark as Loki brought his hardened guard back up.

"**I would rather remain here as a prisoner!**" continued the Liesmith, snidely, "**At least I would then be away from _you_.-**"

"**-Brother-**"

"**-I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING BROTHER!**" yelled Loki, spitting in Thor's face.

The words stun. It ran through Thor's troubled mind over and over again as he glared down at the source of the defiant scream. Loki did not miss the hurt in Thor's eyes and with a growl, tried to wretch himself from the damned grasp but to no avail. The God of Thunder only hardened his hold, refusing to accept this.

"**It does not matter what you are. I still love you.**"

Ignoring Thor's words, Loki hissed in demand, "**_Let go of me_!**"

Thor did no such thing as he looked deep into Loki's furious green orbs; his expressive glare so filled with emotion and passion. It was captivating – a trait that the roughened God of Thunder would never behold. Despising the restraint and being so close to the one he hated the most, Loki attempted to break free once more.

**"Have you been blind all these centuries, Loki?**"

The younger God stilled momentarily, furrowing his brow and meeting Thor's hungry gaze in confusion.

**"This desire has gone on for far too long...**"

His lips slightly parted, Loki was about to retort until Thor was upon him instantly in a passionate kiss filled with burning lust and the strong, sweet taste of alcohol. It took Loki a moment to register what was happening as he was frozen to the spot, wide-eyed, with lips of the one he once called 'brother' hungrily upon his.

Thor had not expected what was to follow. Loki sank his teeth aggressively into his bottom lip and harshly drove his knee up into Thor's groin in protest. The blonde-haired God yelped loudly, recoiling in pain and alarm; his grasp finally falling from Loki's wrists as he stumbled back.

The God of Mischief took that moment to escape the enclosed space, but Thor, despite his tipsy state was too quick for him. Grabbing the fleeing God by the shoulder, the furious Thunder spun him around and sharply backhanded him.

Loki fell to the ground with a pained cry; shaking as he weakly braced himself, bringing his fingers to his cheek and looking up at Thor in disgust.

The furious Thor merely stood a foot from him, wiping the blood from his throbbing lip with the back of his hand. His glare never left Loki. The younger God started to laugh, despite his trembling, and looked up at Thor with a horrible sneer.

"**You _repulse_ me...**" Loki snarled, his tone of voice horribly unkind as he achingly picked himself up off the marble floor.

Viciously, Thor grabbed Loki by the hair, yanking him up and slamming him face first against the hard wall. In shock, the over-powered trickster gasped loudly, losing his breath for a moment; feeling the stone against the side of his cheek and the blood trickling down his face.

Thor was brutally pressed up against him from behind; his fingers entwined roughly in the raven locks. The uncomfortable feeling of this closeness and the realization of what Thor had in mind made Loki wince. The younger brother let out a pained cry as his head was roughly yanked back.

"**Why do you resist me so?**" he heard the stronger God breathe in his ear.

Loki could not deny the sudden fear that was going through him. The God of Thunder was no match for him to fight against in this position and it began to terrify the trickster knowing that Thor always got what he wanted...and in this moment, all he wanted was the irresistible God pinned before him.

Despite it being useless, Loki attempted to bring his elbow back hard against Thor to break free from the restraint and heated lips that trailed greedily over his neck, nibbling at the pale flesh. Loki would not show his weakness or vulnerability like this. Thor's free hand passed over the hem of Loki's pants and the God of Thunder smirked feeling Loki's soft shudder.

Through gritted teeth, Loki let out a strangled hiss; "**_Let me go_...**"

The thrill and lust within sent Thor's alcohol-filled mind ablaze.

Swiftly catching Loki's wrists, he brought them roughly behind his back, steering the Mischief over to the bed. Loki did everything - attempting to trip Thor, slam his head back against him, yell the most hateful things he could muster and the most sadistic curses he knew, despite his magick been bound - but nothing stopped Thor. The God of Thunder was too possessed by his own desires and greed and fiercely determined to fulfill them.

Tossing Loki onto the bed with ease, the flustered God turned quickly on the bed, glaring and blushing furiously as Thor was upon him in a flash. His kiss was aggressive and painful; the blood mixing against Loki's protesting lips.

The tears stinging in his eyes, Loki turned his head, forcibly breaking the kiss and screaming out in anger as Thor's kisses bit into his jawline, "**STOP THIS!**"

Loki's attempts at shoving the bigger God away were useless. In panic, he settled for punching, kicking... doing anything to be free and managed to successful clock Thor across the jaw. With a booming yell, Thor backhanded the younger Aesir once more, sending him sprawled across the bed.

Loki jumped up for another attack, but was stopped as Thor's grip fell to his neck, asphyxiating him. Thor glared down at Loki; seeing through his own blurred vision how Loki's face contorted into a pained expression; his brows knitted together and eyes tightly shut through his gasps. Loki clawed bloody scratches into Thor's hand in desperation. He was going to black out, he knew it, as the hot tears stung his bruised face. Thor would strangle him to death.

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Thor yanked his grasp away as if he had been burnt sending the God before him into a fit of coughs and loud gasps for air. Thor simply sat before him, watching as Loki sat up weakly and shakily brought his hand up to his sore neck, regaining his ragged breaths. Thor saw the betrayal in Loki's poisonous glare.

With a hiss, Loki recoiled as Thor edged closer; the stunned Mischief trembling terribly - his body weak and head dizzy. To his horror, Thor gripped Loki's wrist awfully gently, removing it from his bruised neck and kissing the flesh softly, pushing the Mischief back down against the sheets.

Loki flinched, staring up; his insufferable glare replaced by a wide, fearful gape; his voice shook as he hoarsely spoke.

"**I hate you.**"

He heard Thor whisper in his ear, "**No, you can never fool me with that lie.**"

Loki merely lay back on the bed beneath Thor; choking back more tears that willed to fall. Thor softly caressed his bruised cheek and neck as he peered down at him. The God of Mischief refused to look into Thor's hurt eyes; refusing the feeling overcoming him the more Thor caressed and teased his skin with his skilled touch. Loki would not give into the longing.

"**I do not see why you must always fight me...**" he heard Thor murmur.

"**...You may be able to deceive others easily, but I have always known that you loved me. I am no fool, Loki.**"

Defeated, Loki sighed softly in response.

Thor simply smiled down at him, knowing very well that Loki yearned for this as much as he, albeit his stubborn résistance. He had always sensed it and it constantly came down to this - the tension between them all those centuries. Loki's endless struggles, Thor's desperate longing for his love to give in and their relentless emotional and physical mêlées that usually ended in bloody outcomes.

It was not until this night that Thor would finally win him over. No more fighting and no more hiding.

To Loki's anguish, Thor knew exactly where to touch; his weak spots that almost sent the young Mischief in frenzy. Loki bit his bottom lip sharply to avoid the moan that was longing to escape. It was true. Loki was curious to feel Thor's touch and secretly begged for it, but his stubbornness and urge for control and dominance got the better of him.

Loki was not naïve to the sexual touch of another but above the many he had bedded, it was Thor that enticed him the most; the way the God of Thunder would look at him and infuriate him even with the simplest of things. The way his touch repulsed yet made him explore. This secret that the 'Liesmith' feared and vowed to hide for eternity as he tried his best to push his older 'brother' as far away as possible. Now that Loki was caught by the one he truly wanted but constantly battled against, he was finally trapped.

"**Look at me**," Thor tenderly spoke; the tone very different to earlier.

Loki refused to oblige at first; defiantly resting his gaze to the door; his mind continuing to spin with the thoughts and wondering if it was even possible to escape this vulnerability. Thor shook his head at his brother's stubbornness and repeated the soft demand, turning Loki's gaze to him. Loki merely glanced up; his eyes glazed over slightly.

"**I never meant to hurt you, brother, and you know this**" continued Thor through his gentle yet electric caresses, "**I only ever want you to feel wanted...to feel loved...**"

He captured Loki's lips softly; his fingertips brushing softly over the younger God's neck, making Loki subconsciously catch his breath. Running his fingers over Loki's slightly sweaty forehead and hairline, Thor brought his kisses down his jawline and grazing his lips over the exposed neck.

Loki tilted his head back, giving in slightly as a very soft moan escaped him. Thor noticed and, satisfied by this, continued trailing his lips over the pale body, flicking his tongue over Loki's nipple; his hands brushing down his sides. Loki tossed his head aside, muttering something incoherent, as to try and rid himself from this feeling in a final, useless attempt to escape; furiously clutching onto the sheets either side of him.

Glancing up at him, Thor's smile was sweet as he continued his kisses down to his stomach, nearing Loki's arousal. Running his fingers over the hem of the Mischief's pants, Thor caressed; his touch so near to Loki's erection, but teasingly avoiding actual contact. Loki bucked a little letting out a small whimper, but Thor, knowing exactly what Loki wanted but dared not admit to, did not oblige yet.

He continued kissing Loki's stomach and caressing him dangerously close as the flushed Loki, breathing unevenly and painfully longing for more, giving into his desires, suddenly swung his hands to Thor's arms, digging his nails into his skin.

"**Thor…Please...**" uttered Loki in need, as the Thunder continued to peck feather kisses on his body; biting softly at the flesh every now and then.

Bringing himself back up, Thor gazed down at Loki, seeing the agonizing lust upon his porcelain face that Thor always dreamed of seeing.

Loki clutched at Thor's muscular arm, his lips parted slightly and emerald eyes half open as he urged Thor down to him. His fervent kisses were just as passionate and hungry as Thor's were; his breathing a struggle and that infamous, talented tongue of his gracing Thor's in perfect motion and equal need.

Thor had finally broken through Loki's inner barriers, mixing fire with ice.

Pulling the Mischief before him up to a sitting position, Thor entwined his fingers in Loki's hair. He let out a groan as Loki bit down on his lip; but not to push him away this time. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Thor, longing for the closeness. In return, Thor's spare hand slid up Loki's neck as his other hand roughly grasped at the raven locks, keeping his love close and bruising his icy neck with seductive kisses. Tossing his head back with a desperate moan, Loki scraped his nails down Thor's back as the sensation in his body and his arousal were becoming unbearable.

He rasped darkly in Thor's ear, "**Take me. Take me now**" and that beg sent a wicked shiver down Thor's spine.

Loki could feel Thor's hard against him; his low grunts and growls escaping his lips as he devoured Loki's pretty neck and trembling lips once more. Kissing him hungrily, his hand now sliding down Loki's chest, he ran his fingers over the hem of his Loki's trousers again. The Mischief scattered kisses over Thor's slightly sweaty neck and much to his longing, felt the God of Thunder's touch brush over his bulge. Loki bit into Thor's neck harshly, crying out a muffled plea as he felt the faint caress once more.

He was pushed back against the soft linen, his erection being made free from the restraints of the clothing. Thor gingerly slipped the trousers off, tossing them aside and bringing his hands up to cup Loki's face.

Loki was trembling, staring up wide-eyed and Thor could feel the wetness of the tears and soft moans, which only made him long more for the one he loved. Amidst the passionate kisses and caresses, Thor tossed his own clothes aside, now also in the nude, and ungracefully swung the trickster's legs over.

He watched Loki's face the entire time as he inserted a finger in his entrance, leaning in slightly as he ran his rough fingers down Loki's exposed chest. A moan escaped the Mischief's lips and he quickly bit his lip looking at Thor; his brows furrowed. Thor inserted another finger opening the tightness and after a moment, without hesitation, he took his fingers out and forcibly thrust his hard penis in.

Loki let out a sudden cry from the painful, unusual feeling, closing his eyes and tossing his head to the side. Not moving for a moment, Thor peered at Loki's pained expression before gripping onto his partner's hips, thrusting his hard cock in and out rhythmically. One hand at Loki's hip, Thor moved the other hand over Loki's throbbing cock, stroking the length of it.

The God of Mischief tossed his head back sharply, letting out another moan and bucking beneath Thor, chasing that addictive path to utter ecstasy. His nails scratched down the Thunder's chest leaving bloody gashes. Thor groaned from above; his movements deep and longing and his strokes electrifying.

He wanted all of Loki – to swallow him whole. His gaze never left the Mischief; he wanted to see his porcelain face, now shining with sweat and brows creased in beautiful agony; the moans sounding from him easily as Thor defiled him.

Fiercely grabbing Loki's wrists, he pulled the gasping God up, capturing the Silvertongue's lips once more as he vigorously despoiled the flawless God before him. The movements of him inside Loki and his stomach against the younger God's cock were driving them both mad. It was intense and unbearable for them both.

Loki struggled slightly beneath Thor, trying to free his wrists to touch the God of Thunder above him; the struggle only sending more sparks flying through his icy body as Loki felt himself begin to slip over the edge. He moaned impatiently, longing for Thor's lips to be upon him. Thor grunted, moving in and out steadily, though forcing to prolong his climax; his blurred sight upon the sensual wonder he was straddling.

In a sudden frenzy, Thor's tight grip released Loki's wrist, passing over the Mischief's neck and squeezing slightly as Loki's freed hand flew to grasp at Thor's dampened hair. His moans were driving Thor insane. Erotically asphyxiated he once more, Loki let out a strangled whimper, his brows joined together, eyes furiously clammed shut, head thrown back and every aching bit of his body tensed as he struggled to breathe and hold the climax dying to erupt. The trickster God was pretty sure that he was to die this night if he did not relief himself.

The agonizing sound of Loki screaming out sadistic thoughts and Thor's name out for all the Realms to hear as he feverishly climaxed sent the Thunder over the edge. Unable to contain it any longer, he slowed his tempo, leaning down to kiss his trembling partner once more. Hearing Loki breathlessly whisper strange phrases that Thor would never be able to comprehend brought The God of Thunder shuddering with a roaring grunt as he released his seed.

The panting and overwhelmed God of Thunder lay atop his beloved for a moment, looking him deeply in the emeralds as he brushed the loose, sweaty ebony strands from his eyes. Loki gazed up at him; his expression suddenly so innocent; his body still trembling slightly after that intoxicating experience. His bottom lip quivered slightly.

"**H-How long…How long have you wanted this?**"

The silence that followed was exquisitely sentimental as Thor continued to look down upon Loki, stroking his cheek and neck softly. He could not begin to explain his love for Loki as he studied him, caressing his slightly damp skin ever so gently.

This was not the face of the evil, heartless villain that Midgard knew. This was the true face of the broken, tormented soul that was always hidden behind a façade, and it was on ceremony right before Thor. He felt a twinge of sadness and knew that he would never fully know Loki's real pain and inner sufferings. Thor's kiss was so saccharine and tender. A tear slipped. He cursed himself for it was he, The Almighty Thor, who was to be ultimately Loki's undoing.

"**I have yearned for this for so long. I cannot bear to lose you again, Loki.**"


End file.
